It is a known fact that many woman dislike to wear bracelets because their wrists are too small or too large. Notwithstanding this fact, it is also known that woman are always looking for more jewelry that will look elegant. In the past it has also been known that ladies enjoy wearing rings on some or many fingers as another way to increase the attractiveness of their hands.
According to my invention, I have developed a still further way for decorating women's hands by the creation of a new type of decorative hand wear which I have herein described as a ring shaped member or C-shaped member for hand wear. According to my invention, this decorated member can be provided with jewelry or diamonds or pearls or even a wristwatch as desired and such components can be attached to an outer surface of my ring shaped or C-shaped member for hand wear as herein disclosed. In order to mount the ring shaped or C-shaped member onto the hand I have not only developed a new configuration for my ring shaped or C-shaped member but also a new way for securing the same to a person's hand. To this end, I have formed an inner section with an offset area for offset ends so that the offset section or ends can be snugly engaged into nested contact with hand palm skin in a general area of a superficial palmar arch in a person's hand palm for enabling the ring shaped member or C-shaped member to snugly fit around a hand of a person with an upper section of the same being snugly engageable with a top end surface of the hand just above metacarpals on the person's hand.
It is believed that my new decorated ring shaped or C-shaped member will be worn by various people for the following reasons: clothing does not hide it, it does not accent small or large wrists, it looks elegant, the jewelry industry is looking for something new and unique, and it provides something for a person's hand that gives a feeling of security for some people.
The prior art shows a number of different types of bracelets for wrist wear and bracelets by definition are only adapted for wrist wear. In this connection attention is directed to such prior art patents as U.S. Pat. No. 19,814 issued on Mar. 30, 1858 which invention entitled "Hand Exerciser for Musicians" shows a bracelet simulating device for wrist wear. Other bracelets are shown in a number of different patents including various types of wrist watches. Attention is directed to still other patents which show wrist wear having a wrist identification tag such as in U.S. Pat. No. 1,151,940. Still another prior art device is entitled a "Dentifrice Package" found in U.S. Pat. No. 1,955,175 which shows a tray type member having a curved end for hand engagement which is only adapted to receive dentifrice in a pocket provided in the tray for disposition in a person's hand palm.
Another patent, U.S. Pat. No. 2,149,794, shows a signaling device which is generally C-shaped and has opposite ends provided with pad like members engaged on opposite sides of a person's palm with one end in the palm and the other in the back side of the hand. This signaling device does not lend itself for use as a decorated ring shaped or C-shaped member for hand wear so as to be capable of performing the purpose and function of my new decorated ring or C-shaped member. The prior art also shows other types of athletic devices for attachment to a hand and, in this connection, attention is directed to U.S. Pat. No. 3,496,573, 3,640,532, 4,456,002, and 4,711,445. None of these patents are usable for purposes of my invention as they are specifically designed and constructed for athletic purposes or as hand exercisers.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a decorated ring shaped or C-shaped member for hand wear on the hand of a person. It is another object of this invention to provide such new and improved decorated ring shaped or C-shaped member with an inwardly bulged or offset area that is bulged in a direction towards an upper ring shaped section which is adapted to engage on an upper or back side of a person's hand while the inwardly bulged or offset ring shaped area is adapted to engage in contact and upon skin covering a superficial palmar arch of a person's palm. Still another object of my invention is to provide ring shaped member of an elliptical shape. Yet another object of my invention is to provide an embodiment where the member is of a C-shaped configuration with the member having adjacent ends, the ends having offset or bulged areas which are engageable with the superficial palmar arch in the hand palm to resist movement of the member when worn on the hand of a person.
Other objects and advantages of my invention will become apparent through the following specification and claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.